The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger for an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbine including a rotor and a controllable exhaust gas guide section.
DE 103 25 985 A1 discloses a guide apparatus in an exhaust gas guide section of an exhaust gas turbocharger for an internal combustion engine. A flow around the turbine rotor of exhaust gases exiting from the internal combustion engine can be altered by means of the guide apparatus. The guide apparatus has a number of adjustable guide vanes, which are positioned in an inflow channel in the exhaust gas guide section upstream of a rotor chamber in the exhaust gas guide section, in which the turbine rotor is received in a rotatable manner. The guide apparatus has a bearing ring and a contour sleeve, wherein the bearing ring and the contour sleeve are fixed by means of spacer elements in such a manner that a certain first distance between the bearing ring and the contour sleeve is present. Due to the positioning of the spacer elements in the inflow channel, a flow resistance is generated which is opposed to the exhaust gas inflow, whereby efficiency losses of the exhaust gas turbocharger are effected.
It is the principal object of the present invention to reduce efficiency losses, which occur due to the spacer elements positioned in the inflow channel by simple measures.